Master Vampires Have Feelings Too
by Werewindle
Summary: Hellmouth strikes again, victim: Spike. When a small empathy spell goes awry Spike becomes more sensitive, just not as intended.
1. Default Chapter

Title: **Master Vampires Have Feelings Too 1?  
Author:** Werewindle  
**Rating:** pg 13  
**Pairing:** S/X (eventually)  
**Disclaimer:** If they were mine it wouldn't be called Fanfiction would it?

**Summery:** Hellmouth strikes again, victim: Spike. When a small empathy spell goes awry Spike becomes more sensitive, just not as intended.A/N/inner dialogue/

* * *

Spike couldn't believe it! "Those, those ... Scoobies!" he yelled at the moon as he tromped through the cemetery. /_How could they go around claiming to be all "white hat-y" and be so **MEAN**? Saying such hurtful things. What had he ever done to them? Oh sure he tried to kill them a time or two, who hasn't? And it's not like they haven't tried to stake him./_

"Bastards." Spike fumed pushing his crypt door open. He jerked his duster off throwing it away from him as if it were to blame for his agitation. He ran his hands through his hair gripping it in frustration. A flurry of ashes rained down. "Fucking fledges." Spike muttered looking down at his grungy clothes.

Shaking his shirt just seemed to rearrange more than dislodge it. Spike could feel the grime settling on to his skin. Great now he wanted a bath. "No bloody plumbing. Stupid crypt." He trudged across the room the room and flopped on to the bed. Spike tried to relax and ignore the irritation.

Gritty and craving a soak he jumped back up. "Fuck it." He had a couple of dollars worth of quarters he'd head down to that all-night laundromat.

_/The things a vamp has to do for a shower./_

* * *

The double-long shower left him feeling reborn and he couldn't bring himself to wear his grody jeans and shirt. 

So with a purloined towel wrapped firmly around his hips, Spike rummaged through the seemingly-abandoned laundry in the last two dryers nearest the washroom while darting glances at the door and huge windows that lined the front wall. While Spike would not be embarrassed at being seen in only a towel, he didn't relish the thought of trying to defend himself while covered in only a towel should the owner of said towel return and find him still in it.

A few minutes of scrounging turned up a faded red t-shirt that was ridiculously soft and only a little snug on him. Spike didn't find any jeans but there was a pair of black track pants; the waist was a bit big and they slid down to hang off his hipbones. /_Not to bad for all that./_

* * *

Spike woke from a day's sleep in a decidedly better mood but still a bit...twitchy. /_No matter, spot of blood'll fix that._/ He grab his newly acquired clothes off the end of the bed and pulled them on. 

Spike rummaged around in his footlocker for a duffle. He was going to haul his clothes over the Watcher's and make use of his washer. If old Rupert objected, Spike would just make a nuisance of himself till he caved.

Spike sauntered up to Giles' door as he flicked his smoldering cigarette butt to the side. Throwing open the door, the bang announcing his arrival, the smirk firmly fixed on his face, he greeted the assembled do-gooders. "Oh no, don't get up on my account. Researching the latest nasty are we?"

Rolled eyes and a couple of "Heys" greeted him. Not letting the lack of reaction bother him, Spike hitched his duffle higher and turned toward the back of the house and headed towards the laundry room. Looking around, but not spotting the Watcher, Spike tossed his duffle on to the dryer top and fiddled with the washer settings.

"Let's see, Council-approved Original Voodoo-Lye formula, guaranteed to get out even the stickiest demon gore. /_Hmmm, smells like hospital disinfectant and moldy magnolias._/ And the neon green bottle is ... Gain, tropical something or other. Well it's not an Apothecary's Best but -:shrugs:it'll do."

Having poured a capful and a bit /_**Just** to be sure_./ into the already-running washer, Spike upended his duffle and shook out his clothes. Satisfied that there weren't any t-shirts trying to escape a washing hidden in the bottom of the bag, Spike slammed the lid and went in search of his breakfast.

In the kitchen Giles was fussing over his tea. "Spike," he nodded at the vamp before turning back to his drink.

"Watcher," Spike greeted, heading for the refrigerator where he began to rummage for the blood packets he knew were in there **somewhere.** /_Here blood, here, come to Spike./_

"Do make yourself at home, Spike," Giles commented wryly as looked up from his steeping tea. Having accepted the fact that his refrigerator would never be neat again, he only sighed a little over mess the vampire was undoubtedly making.

Spike heated his meal and left the kitchen to see what the others were up to. He was in the mood for a good fight. Seating himself next to Xander, Spike watched the group over his mug. Giles and the witches were quietly working away, murmuring back and forth. /_They act like they're in a library_/ The boy was flipping through a book of his own but didn't seem to be really reading it. Spike glanced at the text and grimaced. /_No bloody wonder that's enough to send anybody into a coma. _/

He finished his blood and was feeling a bit unsettled. He felt overly hot though the night was relatively cool. Spike stood up and stripped off his duster and slung it over the arm of the couch. Without the heavy leather on, Spike felt mildly better. Still feeling vaguely twitchy, he fidgeted with the waist band of the unfamiliar pants he was wearing.

Feeling like there were eyes on him, Spike turned to find Willow staring at him. She flushed and ducked her head back down. "See something you like, Red?" Spike asked resting his hands on his waist drawing attention to the strip of skin where his shirt didn't meet his pants.

"No, um...new clothes Spike?" the witch smiled at him a bit looking like she wanted to ask something else.

"I couldn't very well walk around starkers while I washed the others, now could I? Wouldn't want the Watcher to get mad at me 'cause you lot are to busy drooling on his books to research," Spike replied with a smirk. She shot him a bit of a grin and turned back to her books.

Spike flopped back onto the couch settling into a sprawl limbs just brushing Xander's. He watched from under his lashes as she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. /_Trying to be all sneaky./_ He rolled his shoulders and sunk a bit deeper into the upholstery. /_Got to keep an eye on that one. Little witchy is up to something./_

* * *

A/N  
I know they don't do this every where but in Alaska most laundromats  
have showers. You pay $2, $2.50 for a 20-30 min shower. So no, he is  
not going to hose down in the parking lot or ride around in one of  
those industrial washers. 


	2. 2

Title: Master Vampires Have Feelings Too 2?  
Author: Werewindle  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: pg  
Warning: none  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called fanfiction would it?

Summery: Hellmouth strikes again, victim: Spike. When a small empathy spell goes awry Spike becomes more sensitive, just not as intended.

* * *

With no new big bad to fuss about the scoobies were slaving over dusty tomes looking for signs of the next apocalypse. Not very entertaining for a Master Vampire. Spike lounged on the couch not even trying to look busy, unlike Xander who was still halfheartedly flipping through the book in his lap. Rolling his head to look at the boy he suddenly had the urge for a little mischief. Moving about as if he was stretching Spike inched closer to Xander. Finally settling so they were touching all along the side, his head resting on a muscled shoulder.

Brought out of his daze by the weight on his shoulder Xan turned his head to find himself nose to nose with the vampire. His eyebrows shot up toward his hair line. "Um, Spike? What are doing?" he queried blinking at the blond.

"Nothing." Spike just looked at the boy resisting the urge to smirk.

"Right then why are you over here when there is a whole other side of the couch?" Spike leaned away just long enough to give hope that he would move before sliding his arm behind Xander and scooting even closer. "Like it better over here pet. 'Sided wanted to see what you were reading, bored I am."

"You can get your own book you know."

"Don't want another one, this looks interesting."

"Move over and I'll give you this one."

"No, go ahead I'm fine here."

"Spike-"

"You to stop bickering and get back to researching." Giles chastised not even bothering to look up from his notes.

Glaring at the grinning man Xander turned back to his book, hoping that if he ignored him the vamp would get tired of his game and bug someone else. Spike sat quietly for a few minutes pretending to read over Xander's shoulder. Slowly he turned his head to the side and waited. Xan twitched but didn't move away. He turned his head a bit more, the dark haired boy fidgeted but kept resolutely quite. Spike waited feeling the tension of the muscles under his arm lessen. Then he pursed his lips and blew right into Xander's ear.

Xander jumped up book falling to the floor. "Spike! uhg!" his hand rubbed at his ear, but when he turned to look at the vamp he was setting a respectable distance from where Xander had been seated. "What was that for?"

"What pet? That? That was the little buzzer saying my clothes are done. Know you don't wash laundry very often but surely you recognize the sound yeah?" Spike asked all smirking innocence.

Spike grinned at the boy and pushed past to toss his laundry in the dryer, his grin widening at the sputters in his wake. When he came back into the kitchen Xander was filling a glass with water. Still feeling a bit mischievous Spike silently came up behind the brunet and waited for him to take a drink before popping his head over the boys shoulder. "Thirsty, Pet? Spike asked.

Startled Xander meeped while swallowing, which sounded more like a snorf since he was choking. He set his glass aside and bent over the sink coughing and trying to breath. He turned around and pointed and accusing finger at Spike. "You! What is up with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh now Xan pet, don't be like that." Spike pouted at the boy. Xander rolled his eyes and left, Spike leaned against the sink and waited. Xander came back cheeks tinged pink and grabbed the water glass Spike held out for him before stomping back out again.

* * *

The research broke up for the night and patrols were sectioned out; even if there wasn't a nasty about the local fledgling population still had to be culled. So a demon hunting they went - Giles, Buffy and Anya (who had just arrived from a bad date and was loudly complaining about it) in one group and the witches, Spike and Xander in other.

Duly armed they strolled through two cemeteries staking a, for Spike, dissatisfyingly low number of vamps. Spike stayed close to Xander taking out any of the nasties that got to close to the mortal. The brunet gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. Spike was rather glad for that since he wasn't sure what the reason behind his new... protectiveness? was.

When they'd finished rounds Spike hurried to the Watcher's grabbing his duffle and leaving before he did something embarrassing. Unfortunately the twitchy feeling that had dissipated earlier that night came back with vengeance by the time he reached his crypt. Spike stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed trying to ignore the sensation and get some sleep.


End file.
